


Hurricane Drunk

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen art, Spn_meanttobe, Traditional Media, Watercolors, my art, sea turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for Wetsammywinchester's spn_meanttobe story
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	Hurricane Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



My second 2020 [](http://spn-meanttobe.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_meanttobe](http://spn-meanttobe.livejournal.com/) post is a collab with wetsammywinchester - what a treat! There were so many scenes I wanted to do but in the end, one stood out, and that's what I went for.  
Click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585884) or on the banner to read the story!  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585884)

The main picture - not really spoilery but it is a scene from the story, where Jared takes Jensen on a boat trip and they encounter a turtle.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49758075421/in/photostream/)  
Close up of the figures - they are about 1.5 inches tall, in case you're wondering.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/5rw5K2)  
I didn't save any in progress stuff because the painting was all done fairly obviously - first the watercolour background, then drawing the figures onto the lighter part, then painting the figures. Boom, done.  
I admit the visuals were heavily influenced by the wonderful and memorable Studio Ghibli film The Red Turtle. If you haven't seen it, go buy or rent it right now, because it's simply beautiful. Have your tissues ready though, it's very moving.


End file.
